


Phantom of a Friend

by destinywestiny



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Idiots in Love, Kind of unrequited, Male-Female Friendship, luke and flynn are friends idc, unlikely friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinywestiny/pseuds/destinywestiny
Summary: Luke and Flynn end up being quite the pair of friends. Who knew you could bond over the girl you could never be with.
Relationships: Flynn & Luke, Flynn (Julie and the Phantoms) & Luke (Julie and the Phantoms), Flynn/Julie (unrequited), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke/Julie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176





	Phantom of a Friend

Of all the things Flynn thought would get between herself and Julie, a ghost boy was not one of them. Luke was cool. Sweet, cute, funny...dead. Flynn liked to remind herself of that. Luke was in the same spot as her. Neither of them would ever try to be with Julie, because there was too much at stake.

Flynn has always known she liked girls as much as boys. It didn’t matter to her, didn’t even occur to her as something to think about. Her family was supportive and so was Julie, but that’s what Julie thought she was to Flynn: family. Flynn was like a sister to Julie, and that was all that she would be.

Deep down, that was enough. But Flynn couldn’t help but wonder what if.

“Flynn.” Luke popped up in front of her, ignoring her small scream. Ever since he had that moment with Julie, which Julie excitedly told Flynn, he would just pop up in front of her. Just because he could. Flynn still wasn’t used to it.

“Give a girl some warning, you nearly killed me.”

“That wouldn’t be so bad, would it? I mean, look at me,” he said, gesturing to himself with a grin on his face.

“I am looking at you. You’re just proving my point.”

“Hey!”

“I’m just being honest, man.”

“Why are you even here?” Luke gestured around the empty garage, saying, “I thought you and Jules were gonna hang out.”

“She was bummed about the calc pop quiz last week, so I set her up with one of my tech friends,” Flynn said, hoping Luke didn’t pick up on the twinge of regret in her voice. He did. He always did.

“You don’t have to keep torturing yourself.”

“Big talk coming from you,” Flynn scoffed.

“I mean it. We’re both idiots in love, but we can be idiots together. I’m here for you, and I want you to know that you don’t have to be selfless all the time. I’m not. When Julie avoids me, I just pop up. Because it’s what I want. And I shouldn’t, but I do. Because I’m selfish. And you don’t have to be just like me, but I think you need a little bit more selfishness in your life, Flynn. You deserve it.”

She bit back tears, trying to hold it in, but it didn’t work. Like cracks in a dam, the water burst through. She did know why she was crying. She didn’t know why Luke was still there, trying to soothe her. He was terrified of girls with emotions, and emotions in general.

She looked up to find him already staring at her, a soft, wary smile on his face. He was terrified, but he was still there. Just like he said he would be.

Of all the things that ever got between Flynn and Julie, a ghost boy was not one of them. Luke was cool. Sweet, cute, funny, dead...and there for her.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope that the finale means the boys’ abilities have changed a bit because i would love to see them interact with lifers other than julie!
> 
> anyways, tell me what you think if you don’t mind.


End file.
